Paper Hearts
by iloveromance
Summary: A disastrous Valentine's Day turns out to be one that Niles and Daphne will never forget. An AU romantic continuation of "Three Valentines"
1. Chapter 1

Martin opened the car door, allowing Daphne to climb out of the car.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. You're such a gentleman."

"Well, it's the least I could do... even if everyone at Russano's thought I was your father! Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? I'm not old!"

Daphne smiled and tilted her head thoughtfully.

"If you say so, Mr. Crane. But I did have a lovely evening. The dinner was nice and it kept me mind off of the fact that I'm... all alone!"

She broke down in tears, prompting Martin to pat her back.

"Come on now... Look, if it's any consolation, I don't have a girlfriend either and I had a really good time tonight... for the most part anyway. You're wonderful company, Daphne."

She looked up and smiled. "You really think so?"

"Sure!"

"How am I good company?"

Martin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I thought we went through all this at the restaurant!"

When she sniffled he sighed.

"All right, all right. You're funny, kind, smart and you don't take any crap off of anybody. There! How's that?"

Daphne took his hand and squeezed it. "You're very kind, Mr. Crane. Thank you."

"All right, now let's go inside. Maybe I can still catch the end of the game. The Sonics are terrible this year but it'll be a hell of a lot better than watching one of those sappy romantic movies on the Hallmark Channel. You know, the ones where the woman gets all upset because she thinks she's gonna be all alone for the rest of her life and-."

Daphne turned away and started to cry again.

"Oh geez, don't start this again! I told you, you'll find somebody and I bet it'll happen when you least expect it."

"Yeah, when I'm old and grey like you are!" She snapped.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a dog again? Well listen here Daphne, I may be old but I'm not-."

To his horror she began to cry again.

"Awww... Come on, you can't keep crying like this, you know! It's not normal!"

She sniffled again and removed a tissue from her purse to blot her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this time of year always gets to me. Everyone's in love and happy and I'm..."

"Valentine's Day is so overrated anyway. I mean, for all you know that those couples in Russano's will be broken up by tomorrow. It wouldn't surprise me one bit. I'm telling you, the worst days ever invented were Valentines' Day and New Year's Eve."

"New Years Eve!" Daphne sobbed.

"Come on Daphne, enough of this crying. Let's just get inside and have a nice relaxing evening. I'll even let you have one of my beers."

At this she smiled. "Really?"

"Sure! Why not? You buy them for me. It's only fair that you get to enjoy one every once in a while."

She kissed his cheek in gratitude. "That's awfully sweet of you, Mr. Crane. I'm sorry for getting so emotional. It's just that-."

"Now don't start crying again. You know how I hate that! If you want to cry to someone wait till Frasier gets home and he'll be glad to listen to you. That's what he gets paid for anyway. Come on, let's get inside and see if we can catch the rest of the game."

Daphne linked her arm through Martin's, smiling as they walked from the parking garage into the Elliot Bay Towers.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll fix you a nice sandwich and a beer the minute we get inside." Daphne said as they stood in the elevator, waiting to be taken to the 19th floor.

"Well, why would you do that? We just ate, and I paid a fortune for that dinner!" Martin replied.

"Yes, but you see... I could tell right away that you weren't happy with the food at all."

He looked at her in astonishment.

"Really? You could see that? Wow... you really _are_ psychic!"

Daphne smiled. "How nice of you to notice, Mr. Crane, but I was talking about that big bag of scraps you have in your hand."

Martin glanced at the bag awkwardly. "Oh this? Well... I just... thought I might want some for later."

Daphne shook her head in disbelief. "Nonsense! I know those are for Eddie. I tell you, I think that dog eats better than we do, sometimes."

Finally the bell sounded and the doors opened.

"Here we are!" Daphne sang.

"Yep, thank God this evening is finally over with!" Martin said.

Appalled, Daphne's mouth fell open.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You really didn't have a good time with me tonight?"

"Of course I did!" Martin said. "I just meant-."

Daphne grabbed the keys from her purse and stormed out of the elevator.

"I know what you meant, you old sod!"

"Daphne-wait!"

"I _can't_ wait!" Daphne said. "I can't wait until your heart is broken so I can have a good long laugh when you tell me how lonely you are!"

Angrily, she opened the door, surprised when it hit something. "Oh dear..."

"What is it?"

She pushed harder. "Something's blockin' the door. I can't open it!"

Martin moved past her.

"Here, let me try."

He put his hand on the door and pushed gently, causing Daphne to laugh.

"You call that a push? You have to push it hard like this!"

She shoved the door as hard as she could; startled when she heard a cry of pain, followed by Eddie's excited barking.

"That's Eddie!" Martin said. "What's goin' on in there?"

"I'm not sure." Daphne replied. She opened the door a little wider and gasped in horror when she saw Niles lying on the floor, wearing his navy blue jacket, dress shirt, tie, dress shoes... and his boxer shorts.

"Dr Crane!"


	3. Chapter 3

Forgetting all about the argument she was having with Martin, Daphne dropped to her knees, and patted Niles on the cheeks in a desperate effort to wake him up. When he didn't respond, she looked at Martin worriedly.

"He's out cold."

Martin looked around the condo, his mouth open in stunned amazement.

"Oh my God, someone must have broken in! Thank God they didn't take Eddie! But it looks like they messed the place up pretty bad. Oh no! My beers! And my monster truck rally tapes!"

He dashed around the living room en route to the kitchen pausing with relief to find that the VHS tapes were exactly where he'd left them; sitting on top of his TV Guide. Eddie immediately came over to greet him.

"Hey boy..." Martin said scratching the dog's head. "What the hell happened in here?"

The dog barked wildly in a language that apparently only Martin could understand.

He nodded in agreement, watching Eddie closely. "Uh huh... Yeah... Really boy? Oh, that's terrible!"

Daphne looked at Martin in amazement. "What'd he say?"

Martin shrugged and then laughed. "Beats the hell out of me! But Eddie likes it when I pretend like I know what he's saying, don't you boy?"

When Eddie barked, Martin playfully rustled Eddie's face in his hands. "You love all this attention, don't you, Eddie?"

"I'm glad you find this humorous, because I sure don't!" Daphne snapped.

Returning her attention to Niles she stroked his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. When he still didn't respond, she leaned toward him.

"Dr Crane? Dr. Crane, it's Daphne. Can you hear me?"

Slowly his eyes opened and smiled.

"Have I died?"

"Not yet Niles, but you will when Frasier sees this mess!" Martin yelled.

"Be quiet, Mr. Crane!" Daphne yelled, returning her gaze to Niles.

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

Niles groaned in pain and then sat up, staring into her eyes.

"Are you sure I haven't died? Because I'm looking at the most beautiful angel that I've ever... oooohhhh... seen."

Daphne blushed deeply and smiled at Martin who only rolled his eyes.

"That's very sweet of you, Dr. Crane. Now, can you stand up?"

Niles looked around awkwardly. "I'll try."

Putting her arm around his waist for support, Daphne gently helped Niles to his feet.

"Thank you, Daphne." He said as he gave her a weak smile.

"What in the hell happened in here?" Martin demanded. He sniffed the air.

"And what's burning?"

"Oh, that would be the sofa, although I think the fire is gone now." Niles explained.

Martin walked over to the sofa and peered at the charred cushions that were covered with white foam.

"Holy hell! Frasier is going to have a fit when he sees this! You know how he is about that couch! He feels about it the same way I feel about my chair!"

Niles looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Dad." The words came out so softly, Daphne could barely hear him.

"Well, _sorry_ isn't going to clean up this... disaster area! Just look at this place! I bet you a hundred dollars that Fras makes me clean it up! No doubt you'll be long gone before he returns home!"

"Is that all you can think of is yourself? Daphne snapped. She turned to Niles and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What happened, Dr. Crane?"

He glanced at her sadly. "I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane." Daphne replied, looking at the catastrophe that was once Frasier's living room.

"You've obviously been through a terrible ordeal but it wasn't your fault. You've got nothing to be sorry for. Now just sit right here and relax while I-."

"That's my chair!" Martin exclaimed. "Why can't he sit somewhere else? Like on the sofa that he's destroyed?"

Daphne could feel the anger rising to unbelievable heights and she could take no more.

"Shut up, old man! Now if you want to help me, you're welcome to stay. He is your son, after all. But if all you're planning on doing is yelling at him, making him feel worse than he already does, you should just get out!"

Martin threw down the TV Guide was holding, narrowly missing Eddie and headed for the coat rack.

"Fine! I'll just go over to McGinty's and watch the game with Duke! He's better company anyway!"

"Good!" Daphne yelled back. "I hope the Sonics lose! Badly!"

When the door slammed shut, Niles looked at Daphne and smiled.

"So you're not a baseball fan, either?"

Daphne laughed and hugged Niles gently, so as not to hurt him.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, thank you for that! I needed a laugh tonight. It's just one of the reasons that I love you so much!"

He gasped and stared at her in bewilderment.

"Dr Crane, are you all right? Shall I get you some water?"

"I-I may not be dead but I was right about the other thing I said."

"What was that, Dr. Crane?"

"You really are an angel."

Daphne's cheeks began to burn.

"T-Thank you, Dr. Crane."

It was nothing new; Niles being so nice to her and giving her such wonderful compliments. But she couldn't ignore the strange and wonderful feeling that consumed her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne walked into the kitchen, trying not to cringe at the mess. She worked diligently, putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, and cleaning the counter tops until they sparkled.

_What in the world had happened?_

As soon as the kitchen was clean, she returned to the living room and started to work on putting away the ironing board.

"Oh, your nice pants!" She exclaimed, shaking her head at the hole that was burned into the fabric.

"Well, I'll put these in with the mendin' and take it over to the tailor that your brother uses. Hopefully he can fix that right up for you."

"But Daphne, you don't-."

"Hush, Dr. Crane. Just relax. I'll be right back."

She hurried into Frasier's bedroom and went through his closet until she found his collection of clothes that no longer fit him.

_Why that man never throws anything away is beyond me! _She grumbled.

Finally she found what she was looking for.

"These will do nicely." She said, holding up the pair of grey slacks.

With a smile she returned to the living room.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane. Now they might be a bit big, but at least they'll do until I can get these to the tailor's."

"Thank you, Daphne but this is much too generous of you and-."

"Nonsense. I'm worried about you and the least I can do is take care of you. Now, go put these pants on and you can sit here and relax while I clean up this mess."

Niles smiled and took the pants from her. "I'll be right back."

She smiled as he left the living room and she hurriedly began cleaning up as best as she could.

Off came the charred sofa cushions and she made a mental note to buy new ones. Dr. Crane was sure to be furious but she'd deal with that later.

Right now her only concern was Niles. Something terrible happened and she was extremely worried. Silently she prayed that Niles would tell her what had happened on his own.

To come out and ask seemed pushy... even cruel, considering how much he seemed to be hurting over this.

When the living room was presentable he went to the closet and grabbed some sheets, draping them over the charred sofa.

"Well, they fit... somewhat."

Daphne turned around smiling when she saw Niles walk into the living room, his shirt un-tucked; wearing Frasier's pants.

"Why don't you have a seat on the sofa and relax, Dr. Crane? I just have a few things to clean up and then I'll join you."

Niles crossed the room and were mere feet from the sofa when he saw a trickling of blood coming from his hand. Almost instantly he collapsed, prompting Eddie to bark wildly.

"Eddie! Stop that barking!" Daphne yelled from the kitchen. "You're disturbing poor Dr. Crane! He's been through quite an ordeal and-."

Daphne froze when she entered the living room. "Dr. Crane!"

She rushed over to him and gently lifted his head, stroking his cheek in an effort to revive him.

"Dr. Crane! Can you hear me?"

Eddie bounded over to where Niles lay on the floor, and began kissing his face finally bringing him awake.

Daphne smiled and patted the dog's head. "Thank you, Eddie."

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

"Daph... ne..." He said weakly.

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Yes, I'm here . Let's get you over to the off this floor, shall we?"

She coaxed him to his feet and led him to the sofa. "Now, just lay back and relax and-."

Her eyes widened when she saw the blood.

"Oh, your hand! I'll be right back!"

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit and a wet washcloth. "All right, Dr. Crane, Just lie still and everything will be okay."

As gently as possible, she blotted his face with the washcloth. "Are you feeling better, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, thank you Daphne."

"Now let's just get your hand bandaged up and you'll be as good as new."

Dutifully he held out his hand allowing her to clean and dress the wound. When she was finished, she smiled at him.

"There you are, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Daphne. You're an angel."


	5. Chapter 5

The unexpected words made her shudder.

"Dr Crane..."

Finally he sat up and looked around the living room. "Thank you for cleaning up my mess. I'm sorry you had to see the place in such disarray."

"It's all right." Daphne said. Feeling a bit awkward, she swallowed hard, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

She turned to him and took his hand. "Oh Dr. Crane, I know it isn't me place to ask, but what happened tonight?"

He sighed deeply and shook his head. "I'm so ashamed."

His sad expression broke her heart and she moved closer, rubbing his back.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"No... It's all right. I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything, but if you need a friend... I'm listening." She said in an attempt to make him smile.

"Well I managed to get a date with the woman who is the president of my wine club, only to realize that Francois sent over the wrong champagne! So while I'm trying to get that mess straightened out, all hell breaks loose!It was horrible, Daphne! I found a crease in my pants and when I went to iron it, I found a stain on Frasier's sofa and when I attempted to clean it up, I managed to burn my pants, and set the sofa on fire. I had to use the dinner I'd so carefully cooked to put out the flames. Then I noticed that I'd cut my hand and the next thing I remember was you waking me up. I'm sure I'm forgetting some other details, but..."

Daphne stared at him with her hand over her mouth, but said nothing.

"I understand, Daphne. I mean, how could a guy like me do something so stupid, right? It's not like I've never had a date before."

"What an awful night you've had! I'm so sorry! Come here."

She hugged him warmly, painfully aware of his soft moan against her neck.

"Thank you, Daphne." He said, giving her a sad smile.

"I hope this woman knows what hell you went through for her tonight! Why I bet she-."

"Actually, she never arrived."

"W-what?"

He looked away sadly.

"She stood you up?" Daphne yelled, louder than she meant to.

"It's all right, Daphne. I really-."

"But that's horrible, Dr. Crane! I mean, it's Valentine's Day and you should share it with someone special and-."

Unexpectedly her voice broke and she began to cry.

Immediately he moved closer and touched her shoulder. "Heavens! What's wrong?"

She glanced at him, embarrassed at the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry."

He turned to face her, giving her his undivided attention and took her hand.

"Daphne what's happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Oh, Dr. Crane it was so humiliatin', spendin' Valentine's Day at a romantic restaurant with your father! I mean, I do love your father and all but seein' all those couples in there; holding hands and starin into each other's eyes like they were the only ones in the room was just... I mean why can't a man find me interestin'? Am I that unattractive?"

"Absolutely not, Daph-."

"I don't understand why it's so hard to find someone! I go to these ridiculous singles bars and night clubs with Roz; parties where she insists that I'll meet a man who'll sweep me off me feet... but no one even takes a second glance at me. What's so wrong with me? Is it me hair? Me accent? Me perfume?"

She was completely unaware of the way he was staring deeply into her eyes, filled with unimaginable love for her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nothing's wrong with you, Daphne." He said quietly.

She turned to him and smiled through her tears.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I should have known you'd have something sweet to say. If only they were true. At this rate I'll be a... dried up old maid in a quilted bathrobe!"

"Daphne, you could never-."

"Oh, I know what you're going to say. The same things your father told me. That I'm smart, nice lookin, fun to be with, take good care of me hair, tall, attractive..."

"Well, all those things are true, but it seems he forgot something."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"He did? Like what?"

Niles swallowed hard. "How sweet, kind and caring you are. How dedicated you are to taking care of Dad and Frasier... and myself."

"Dr Crane..."

"I've never met anyone so generous and loving and... Oh Daphne, please don't cry. I-I didn't mean to upset you."

"I-I'm sorry." She said; her voice barely a whisper.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Niles said. "You're an angel."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it's true. Only an angel could be so kind and sincere and... Beautiful."

She smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. "Y-you really think I'm beautiful?"

He stared into her eyes; his hand trembling as he reached out and brushed away the tear.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Now, Dr. Crane you don't have to keep sayin' such sweet things because it's Valentine's Day."

"You're always beautiful, Daphne."

"Oh, you're the sweetest man, Dr. Crane. What would I do without you?"

To his complete surprise, she leaned over and kissed him.

For a moment he couldn't breathe, unable to believe what had happened. He put his fingers over his lips, as though doing so would hold the feeling in place.

"You're much too wonderful to be spending Valentine's Day alone, Dr. Crane. You should spend it with someone you care about. There must be someone you can call. Someone who's stolen your heart?"

He thought for a minute and then smiled. "You're absolutely right, Daphne."

"I thought so. Well, go on and call her and I'll keep an eye on things here and-."

"Daphne? Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out to dinner?"

"That's awfully sweet of you but you don't have to take me to dinner just because..."

She stopped suddenly and stared at him in astonishment.

"Y-you mean..."

He smiled and offered her his arm.

"I-I don't know what to say..."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Say _yes_."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne glanced around the dimly lit restaurant and sighed. "This is a lovely place, Dr. Crane. And the food is so good."

"I'm glad you like it, Daphne. I wanted to do something special for you. After all you've done for me."

"Oh, but Dr. Crane you don't owe me anything."

He reached for her hand across the table and smiled. "Of course I do. No one has ever shown me such kindness before.

"Well, that's a shame because you deserve all the happiness in the world. It's too bad more men aren't like you."

"Oh Daphne..."

"It's true. You're kind, sweet, sensitive and-."

The words tumbled out before he could stop them;

"Daphne, I love you."

Her hand trembled in his as the glass of wine in her hand moved slowly toward the table, the liquid swishing gently back and forth as she stared at him.

"Dr Crane..."

Once more he brought his lips to hers for a kiss, feeling more nervous than he could ever imagine.

It was wrong to blurt out such words... words that he'd dreamed of telling her a million different ways... but never like this.

But as his father always said:

_"The ball is in your court, Niles." _

Whatever that meant.

He'd always hated those baseball metaphors.

He swallowed hard, preparing himself for her reaction...however heartbreaking it may be.

"I-I know I should have said something earlier but I just... Oh, Daphne... I know you may not share my feelings and I completely understand. The last thing I'd ever do is to make you feel uncomfortable or hurt you or-."

"Would you excuse me?"

He raised his head.

"W-where are you going?"

She looked nervously around the restaurant. "I-I'm sorry. I have to leave."

"Leave? No, Daphne... Please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Wait! Please don't go!"

But she disappeared, leaving him alone among the happy couples.

He sat at the table and sipped his wine. How could he have been so stupid, blurting out his feelings like that? Of course she didn't share his feelings. Why should she? They were complete opposites and he would never be worthy of someone so beautiful... so perfect.

His untouched food had long since turned cold, but he no longer cared.

Nothing mattered anymore.

He should have expected this would happened, but he never realized it would hurt this much.

With a sigh he signaled for the waiter to bring his bill, and taking only seconds to glance at the total, held out his credit card.

"Will there be anything else, Dr. Crane?"

The words formed a dull ache in his chest. There was so much more he wanted... so much he could never have.

"No.. That will be all. Thank you."

"Very well."

Niles watched as the waiter turned on his heel and walked away before he resumed staring sadly at the carpeted floor.

"Your card, Dr. Crane."

Niles looked up, smiling at the waiter. "Thank you. I hope you were able to spend at least part of Valentine's Day with someone that you care about."

The waiter smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have something special planned when I get home for my girlfriend Lisa."

"I'm sure she'll love whatever you've come up with."

"Speaking of someone special, where's the beautiful woman who was sitting with you?"

The ache in Niles chest returned.

"Daphne..."

"Right. Where is she?"

"She left. I-I guess she wasn't having a very good time. Now if you'll excuse me, I should be getting home."

"By yourself?"

"It seems that way." Niles replied.

"Well, goodnight Dr. Crane. And for what it's worth... Happy Valentine's Day."

He forced a smile before walking toward the front door. "Same to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Feeling worse than ever, Niles walked out of the restaurant and headed for his car.

He'd just had the most wonderful Valentine's Day of his life; all because of his angel.

But as he'd done so many times before, he'd managed to ruin something that could have been perfect.

The words echoed in his head like an angry thunderstorm;

"_Daphne, I love you." _

_Damn... How could I have been so stupid?_

But for the hundredth time, the question went unanswered; leaving a silent pain in his heart.

Trying to forget about the events of the day, he brushed away the angry tears that threatened to fall;

A bitter reminder of how much he'd been looking foreword to the date with the president of his wine club... how wonderful Daphne had taken care of him...

And how he'd hurt her so.

"Oh, Daphne... I-I'm so sorry." He said to the dark, empty space around him. "I don't know what I was-."

"Dr Crane?"

He stopped in his tracks; mere footsteps from his car.

_Dear God, I'm losing my mind... I'm... hearing her voice... Am I really that pathetic?_

Out of the corner of his eye, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Dr. Crane?"

Niles looked up; his heart beating madly.

"Daphne..."

She walked toward him and took his hand. "Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry I disappeared like that. I just-."

"I'm the one to blame, Daphne. F-For what I said earlier. I should have never-."

Her fingers went to his lips.

"Hush. You did nothin' wrong, so just push the thought right out of your head."

"But Daphne-." He protested; her fingers still covering his lips.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation, Dr. Crane."

"You don't owe me anything. I was a fool and-."

"Stop."

The touch of her fingers on his mouth made him shiver.

"Now... I know what you're going to say, and it's very sweet, but please let me explain."

"Where are my manners? Go ahead, Daphne."

"Well, you've done so much for me tonight. I-I mean... you don't realize how much... I-I was so..."

She turned away, blinking back tears.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

His trembling hand reached out and touched her hair which felt like strands of silk beneath his fingertips.

She turned around as her brown eyes met his blue ones.

"Oh Daphne, please don't cry. I-I didn't mean to upset you with that ridiculous outburst. I certainly don't expect you to... I-I mean... I was just-."

Before he could even think, Daphne's lips met his in the most incredible kiss he could ever imagine.

After several blissful seconds, she drew back and smiled as she pushed a fallen lock of hair from his forehead.

He stared at her, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Daphne-."

"Oh, where is me head? I almost forgot, I never told you why I rushed out the way I did."

"But Daphne, you don't owe me any explaina-."

His breath caught in his throat when he noticed her trembling hand.

"Wh-where did you get that?"

She glanced at the red rose that she held between her fingers.

"Oh... Well... Dr. Crane, I..."

He nodded in understanding. "I should have known that someone else would be vying for your affections. It is February 14th after all and-."

"Actually, I rushed out of the restaurant because I was afraid I'd waited too long."

"Too long for what?"

"To buy this."

His mouth opened in surprise when she handed him the rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dr. Crane."

Niles stared at the rose in astonishment. "T-this is for me?"

"And this..."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him once more; nearly causing him to lose his balance.

"Daphne..."

"About what you said earlier?"

He looked away, embarrassed. "Oh... Right... You don't have to say anything. Like I said, I know it was a complete surprise and-."

"Well, I have to admit I _was_ stunned."

He sighed deeply. "Of course you were."

He stared at her for a minute; his heart thundering in his chest.

"Daphne, I have no right to ask you for anything more; nor do I expect you to return my words of affection. After all, you've already given me... the most wonderful evening I could ever imagine. But... if you could find it in that beautiful... selfless heart of yours..."

Daphne's gorgeous brown eyes stared at him; her face illuminated by the soft glow of the streetlights.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"W-would you call me _Niles_?"

Her face grew serious and she thought for a moment, causing him a temporary feeling of terror.

And finally a smile crossed her face as she touched his cheek and then kissed him once more.

"I love you too... _Niles_..."


	9. Chapter 9

**February 15th, Elliot Bay Towers #1901**

With a grateful sigh, Frasier walked through the door and stood in the foyer.

"Well that was a most... unusual Valentine's Day. But... I can't get over how wonderful Cassandra is. Even if the day didn't turn out at all the way I had anticipated, I-."

He stopped and sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

Quickly he put away his coat and walked around the condo, assuring that everything was in its proper place.

"Dad! Daphne!"

Martin and Daphne rushed out of their respective rooms and stared at him.

"Fras, what in the hell is going on?" Martin yelled. "You woke me up from a terrific dream! I was on this island where there was nothing but beer and TV's! I was sittin in this huge recliner, the sun on my face; a beer in my hand, the world series on the biggest TV screen I'd ever seen and-."

"Yes, that's all very nice Dad! But something's happened here and I'm determined to find out what it is!"

Daphne and Martin exchanged worried glances.

"Um... What are you talkin' about, Fras?"

"What's going on, Dr. Crane?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me, Daphne! Or am I the only one who smells something burning?"

"Burning?"

"Yes, Daphne! And it seems to be coming from over..."

"Dr Crane, if you'll just-."

But he was already walking around the room, sniffing everything in sight. He'd no sooner passed his beloved sofa and sniffed the air once more. Dramatically he turned around; his eyes widening when he noticed the sheets covering the sofa cushions.

"What's this?"

Martin walked toward the sofa, watching with bated breath as Frasier's hand went to the blanket.

"Now Fras, before you say anything there's something you need to understand. Considering how obsessive you are about that couch and all, I really-."

"Dad, that's ridiculous! I am not-."

Frasier gasped in horror as he pulled back the sheets, revealing the charred sofa cushions.

"HOLY HELL!"

He turned to Daphne and Martin; the rage flaring in his eyes.

"N-now, Dr. Crane... I-I can explain."

Martin held up his hand. "Fras, don't do anything stupid, now. I know how you get when-."

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SOFA?"

The door opened, and they turned to find Niles standing in the foyer, an elated smile on his face.

"Frasier, you'll never guess what happened to me last night! IT was the most glorious night of my- what's going on?"

"What's going on?" Frasier repeated. "I'll tell you what's going on. Or... perhaps you could tell me, Niles."

"Well, I can try, but first I have to tell you- Oh... Daphne..."

Daphne looked up; her heart skipping a beat at the sight of the man she loved so much. He looked so handsome.

"Hello, Niles."

Niles crossed the room, ignoring the confused glance between his father and Frasier and headed for Daphne, stopping in his tracks when he saw Frasier glaring at the sofa.

"Oh God... your sofa! F-Frasier.. I-I can explain about this! You see..."

"Well, SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME or there's gonna be HELL to pay!"

The outburst caused Niles, Martin and Daphne to jump in surprise.

"Fras, just calm down! I knew this was going to happen and I should have just said something."

Niles stepped in front of his father, in an attempt to shield him from Frasier's icy stare.

"No, Dad. I'm the one who needs to explain. You see-."

"It-It was all my fault, Dr. Crane! I-I'm so sorry!"


	10. Chapter 10

No one said a word... and even Eddie stopped to stare at Daphne, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daphne, no... You didn't do-."

"N-now look Niles... I know you're just tryin' to protect me but I have to do this meself. It was my fault. Dr Crane! I'm the one who set your sofa on fire."

"Oh geez! Daphne, you know that's not true! You weren't even-."

"Payin attention, Mr. Crane... I know." Daphne finished. "I was so busy dustin' your table Dr. Crane, that I barely noticed the candle burnin and then it was too late."

"Too late for what?"

"The candle fell onto the sofa and the whole thing just burst into flames! I-I didn't have time to call the fire department, a-and-."

"Daphne, stop this! Right now!" Martin yelled. "You know this wasn't your fault!"

"YOU did this?" Frasier yelled at Daphne.

"Y-yes, and I-I'm so sorry. I-I just-."

"Daphne, can I have a word alone with you?" Frasier said.

Daphne glanced at Niles and then at Martin who were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Yes, of course, Dr. Crane."

She walked past Niles and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently as she made her way into the kitchen ignoring his protests.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with my employee. Or make that _former_-."

But before he could move, Martin grabbed his arm forcefully.

"Fras, hold it right there! You'll do nothin' of the sort!"

"But Dad, what are you talking about? Look at what she's done! Wait! Where are you taking me?"

"To the balcony. We need to talk."

"But what about Daphne?"

"Daphne will be just fine! Now get your butt outside!"

"Dad it's 37 degrees out there!"

"Well that's a hell of a lot warmer than it feels in here, so you should be plenty comfortable!"

When Frasier reluctantly headed for the balcony, Martin nodded to Niles.

Immediately Niles went into the kitchen, to find Daphne in tears.

"Daphne, wh-why would you do that? Take the blame for something I did? You know that wasn't your fault. None of it was!"

She nodded; the tears splashing onto her cheeks. "I know, but..."

"But what, my angel? I can't let you take the blame for my stupidity! He needs to know the truth!"

He reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief.

"B-but he was so angry! Madder than I thought he'd be and I was so scared..."

"Oh Daphne... What could you possibly have been afraid of? You know that Dad would never let anything happen to you and neither would I."

She smiled and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"I know, and that's why I love you. But I couldn't bear the thought of him being angry at you if he knew the truth. What if he..."

She bowed her head making the last words so soft that he could barely hear them.

He reached for her hands and squeezed gently. "Daphne, _what_?"

She looked into his eyes and sniffled.

"Oh Niles... he was so angry when he saw that bloody sofa! What if he had hurt you? I just couldn't bear-."

She let go of him and covered her face, crying into her hands.

"Oh, Daphne... is that why you were afraid? Frasier would never... Dear God..."

He took her into his arms and held her; rubbing her back while she cried against his chest.

"Shhh... It's all right. Everything will be all right. Dad took him outside and told him the truth."

"But he was so angry..."

He lifted her chin with his fingers. "I can't believe you would do something so selfless as to take the blame for that horrible incident. No one has ever... Oh, Daphne... I love you... more than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too, Niles..."

He kissed her deeply, oblivious to the fact that his father and brother had walked into the kitchen.

"There! Are you _happy_ now, Dad?" Frasier snapped.

Martin leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, smiling at Niles and Daphne who were sharing a series of passionate kisses.

"You're damn right I'm happy, Fras."

**THE END**


End file.
